


Fractals [Elsanna Collected Drabbles]

by Issandri



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issandri/pseuds/Issandri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of elsanna drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we’re strictly ‘platonic’ but we’re snowed in omg we’re gonna have to repopulate the earth

They were snug enough in the cabin, with plenty of food to last the storm and piles upon piles of blankets and pillows to nest in. For now, they sat on the couch, watching the snow fall steadily on outside the window. Anna turned to Elsa, and once she noticed that Anna’s attention to the weather had waned, Elsa twisted her body to look at Anna. The serious look on the redhead’s face made Elsa swallow hard. Given how silly Anna had been being about the whole situation, Elsa felt her anxiety creep back into her chest, chasing away the laughter and light that had built up from Anna’s jokes. 

“Wh-what is it?” she whispered, swallowing hard when Anna got closer to her.

“Elsa,” Anna began, her voice as solemn as her expression, “We’re snowed in.” Elsa started nodding, not knowing what else to do, when Anna continued. “We’re gonna have to repopulate the earth.”

There was a brief moment of silence where Elsa felt terrified. Then she realized what exactly Anna had said, and burst into uncontrollable giggles.

“This is serious, Elsa.” The low timbre of Anna’s voice made Elsa’s toes tingle, and so did the arm Anna slung around her waist. “It’s just me and you left, now. It’s our duty.”

“Anna,” Elsa gasped, trying to speak through the laughter that still bubbled up from her lips, “how exactly are we supposed to reproduce? We’re not exactly equipped for that sort of thing.”

Her next laugh died in her throat when Anna pinned her with a twinkling gaze, her lips twitching up into a smile although she still was attempting to play it straight. “By trying really, really hard.”

The waggle of Anna’s eyebrows destroyed any chance Elsa had at holding back her undignified snort.


	2. Model Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt//modernau. elsa's a model living in nyc looking for a roommate. anna's looking to live off-campus while studying film at columbia. awkward new roomie-stuff and learning a whole lot about each other ensues as well as elsa becoming anna's new photography/film muse

Cl-click!

Elsa looked up from her book, smoothing her hands over the pages as she met gazes with a camera lens. The shutter went off again before Anna lowered it and smiled sheepishly at her roommate. 

“Sorry, you just… were sitting there, looking absolutely out-of-this-world gorgeous, and I couldn’t let the moment go to waste.” She balanced her camera in one hand and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear with the other. “Of course if I took a picture of you every time you looked stunning I’d have to bust out my extra SD card.”

A pleased flush spread over Elsa’s cheeks, to her dismay. She’d heard every line in the book about how beautiful she was, and the photographers whom she worked with during her modeling gigs were always calling her gorgeous, but… The shy smile that her roommate tried to hide from her behind fiddling with her equipment made her heart flutter. “Anytime,” Elsa mumbled, causing Anna to tilt her head like a confused puppy.

“What was that?” she asked brightly, shuffling the camera from one hand to another.

“I’ll model for you anytime, Anna." 

"Oh!” The redhead ducked her head, a pleased smile wide on her lips. “Thanks, Elsa.”


	3. A Little Unconventional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you ever want children?

Elsa stared at the wall on the other side of the room, stroking her hand over her sister’s head as the younger woman nestled against her, arms wrapped around her torso and a content smile resting against Elsa’s collarbone. “Anna,” the blonde began, her voice hesitant and small. She could feel Anna’s head move against her as the redhead pulled away and met her gaze. Elsa’s hand fell to her own stomach and clenched into an anxious fist. “Do you…do you ever think of what you’re missing out on?”

Anna furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?” Elsa bit her lip and averted her eyes.

“You know… Being with me. With Kristoff, you could have gotten married, had kids, been open about your relationship-“

"Elsa!” The older woman’s eyes snapped up at the sound of Anna’s harsh voice. “Elsa,” she repeated, softer this time. Anna caressed Elsa’s cheek with a strong hand, skin calloused from swordplay. “I do not, repeat, do not regret choosing to be with you. No matter what it would have been like with Kristoff, I love you. And excuse me,” she added, her voice growing amused. “We do have children! What do you consider Olaf to be?” Elsa relaxed, smiling at the woman she loved more than anyone else in the world.

"A little unconventional, just like us.”


	4. Beach Ain't One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Anna go to the beach for a date!

Anna swallows hard, staring down at her sister’s bare back with wide eyes. She fidgets, digging her knees further down into the sand and passing the bottle of sunscreen back and forth between her hands. 

“Thanks for doing this,” Elsa says with a sigh, adjusting her top to make sure it’s still covering her despite being untied. Anna’s gaze shoots to where her chest jostles and then flies away just as quickly, the heat in her face having very little to do with the summer sun beating down on them.

“N-no problem.” Resolving just to do it quickly and not linger too long or think too much, Anna squirts the lotion onto her hands and slides them over Elsa’s shoulders.

“Ooh! That’s cold!” Elsa giggles. Anna can feel the muscles in her back shift as she laughs. Christ, she’s beautiful, Anna thinks, biting her lip as her fingers spread the cream down Elsa’s spine.

“Sorry,” she murmurs. Elsa tilts her head back and smiles brilliantly, sending a pang to Anna’s heart. 

“It’s okay. The cold doesn’t bother me anyway.” There’s a playful glint in her eyes that makes Anna avert her gaze and miss the frown on Elsa’s face as she does so.


	5. Come Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My Parents don’t know" or "My parents know."

“My parents don’t know.”

“My parents know.”

Anna, who had been in the middle of a relieved sigh, held her breath at the simultaneous admission and stared at Elsa. The blonde looked absolutely shattered. Anna had no idea how she hadn’t noticed that she was clad in a baggy t-shirt and cargo shorts when she rushed into the room.

“They know.” Elsa’s voice was so toneless, so lacking in that musical quality that Anna had fallen in love with. Anna had been terrified her parents had found out she and Elsa were having sex, but this… this was worse.

She didn’t know what to do with her hands — they were always busy, always touching, but Elsa didn’t look like she wanted to be touched right now.

“They found the clothes.” Elsa’s voice was hoarse and raspy as though she’d been crying. Anna leaned her body towards the girl, hand inches away from her forearm, but frozen there, unsure. “I am so stupid!” Elsa cursed, clenching her fists and staring at the floor.

“Elsa,” Anna cooed, finally allowing herself to scoot closer to her and wrap her arms around her. “You’re not stupid. You’re brilliant. You’re beautiful. They just don’t understand that you’re not…”

“I’m not their son,” she spat, silent sobs making her body tremble. “I’m not their precious Eli.” Anna kissed Elsa’s cheek, then her nose, then slowly brought her lips against Elsa’s mouth. The kiss lasted long enough that tears started streaming down Elsa’s face. 

“I love you,” Anna whispered, resting her forehead against Elsa’s and stroking her face with her fingertips. “And so do they. Just give them time, they’ll come around.”

Elsa met her gaze, blue tinted with red from crying. “I hope you’re right.”


	6. It Suits You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I already regret this."

“Really? C'mon, you look totally hot!” Anna assured Elsa, circling around her and nodding. “That swimsuit looks great on you, everything’s in it’s place, and we’re already at the beach anyway, so just come on! We’re holding up the stall." 

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest, hoping that they’d cover more of her flesh. She had no idea how Anna had talked her into buying this god-forsaken suit, if one could call it that. Two barely there scraps of clothing that revealed vast stretches of her skin… But Elsa supposed that was why her girlfriend liked it. 

"Come onnnn,” Anna whined, pressing Elsa up against the wall of the dressing room stall and looking up at Elsa with doe eyes. “You’re beautiful, today is beautiful, the beach is beautiful…” Anna’s hands caressed Elsa’s sides, prompting a shiver despite the heat. “Look, I’m barely wearing anything either!”

“You’re wearing board shorts,” Elsa pointed out, breathing shakily when Anna groaned and pressed her face against her collar. 

“What would it take to get you outside?” Anna pleaded, looking at Elsa again. The blonde bit her lip and smiled hopefully at Anna, who grinned. “Oh-ho-ho, what do you have in mind?” Anna purred.

***

This was not what Anna had hoped Elsa had had in mind. She strutted confidently down the beach in Anna’s bottoms, grinning back at Anna who shuffled after her, feeling like she should wrap a towel around herself. “Your hips are way bigger than mine,” Anna complained, ignoring a wolf whistle from off to her left.

“Anna, you look fine. Very sexy,” Elsa reassured her, pulling her into a heart-stopping kiss and prompting a “wooh!” from the whistler. Anna glared over to see it was Kristoff, thrusting his hips at them and grinning.

“You’re an ass!"


	7. Shootout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Put. The. Weapon. Down." *cough* cop Elsa *cough*

Elsa could feel the strain of her uniform stretched tight against her shoulders as she held her firearm aloft between her and the redheaded criminal. “Do it, now. I don’t want to have to hurt you."

The crook smirked lazily, cocking her hip and holding her own gun in front of her, pointed straight at Elsa. "Now, now, officer, no need to get testy. I want one thing and one thing only, and I’m going to get it if I have to shoot you or not.” Elsa cursed, wondering where her backup was. She didn’t have her radio with her, had lost it in the chase, but even cornered the other woman didn’t lose her cockiness. “As a matter of fact,”

Elsa stiffened when the redhead caressed the trigger, realizing too late that the woman was serious –

“Let’s end this right now.” Elsa squeezed her eyes shut as she was shot in the face.

“Anna!” She spluttered, the water unrelenting as it blasted her right in the cheek and then swerved to the side to jet right into her mouth. Elsa turned and wiped the liquid from her eyes, rolling her eyes as Anna cackled.

“Evil will always prevail!” she crowed, waving her water gun high in the air and throwing her head back for another guffaw. Elsa spotted two figures sneaking towards them and smirked.

“Not so, evil doer! I will be avenged!” Before Anna had time to realize what was happening, their daughters stood on either side of her and squirted her without mercy.

“Oh! I have been betrayed! Kari! Liv! How could you!” Anna sobbed dramatically, sinking to her knees.

“Mommy said you’re the bad guy,” Liv said matter-of-factly, still shooting her mother as she collapsed to the ground.

“Mommy’s always right,” Kari added, a little more apologetically. Anna looked thoughtful, sitting up as water splashed against her cheek.

“That’s true.” She grinned up at Elsa and waggled her eyebrows. “Mommy’s gonna help me get dry after this, right?” Elsa rolled her eyes but smiled, and the girls continued shooting until their tanks were empty.


	8. So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know your secret."

Elsa snorted. “Oh really? Which secret is that?" 

Anna giggled and leaned over her sister’s shoulder from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist, her breasts pressing against Elsa’s back. It was almost imperceptible, but she could feel Elsa stiffen under her touch. "Which one do you think?” Anna whispered, her breath tickling Elsa’s ear and neck, her lips only inches from the blonde’s skin.

“A-Anna,” Elsa stuttered, her face growing warm under the attention, “I-it’s not what you think –”

Anna placed and open mouthed kiss on Elsa’s cheek, tongue brushing her face, and stood up straight, flouncing away and calling over her shoulder. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell if you don’t!” Elsa sat, shocked, and stared at where her sister had exited.

“I thought she would be more upset that I ate her chocolate…"


	9. Night Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if someone catches us?”

Anna laughed. “Nobody’s gonna catch us,” she crowed, stripping off the last of her clothes and rushing into the lake. “Frick!” she screeched, hugging herself around her chest and rubbing her arms as goosebumps rippled over them. “It’s so cold!” 

Elsa stood on the shore in just her underwear, even reluctant to join her sister as she swore and her teeth chattered with the low temperature of the water.

“C-c-c-c-come on, E-Elsa!” Anna cried, waving her arms, breasts bouncing with the movement. Despite the distance and the lack of light aside from the moon, Elsa could see how hard Anna’s nipples were, poking prominently from the peak of her breasts. “Y-y-you c-can’t chicken out n-n-now!" 

Taking a deep breath, Elsa unclasped her bra and let it fall away as she bent to push down her panties and kicked them away. A piercing, two-toned whistle echoed over the beach and she stood ramrod straight, looking around. She finally looked at Anna who had two fingers in her mouth and was looking smug. “Anna!” Elsa complained, indignant as she stomped to the water’s edge. 

"Come on in, hot stuff, the water’s fine,” Anna teased, swimming further away from Elsa as she slowly entered the lake. “You just have to get used to it.”

“It’s not even that bad,” Elsa retorted, backstroking quickly over to her sister. Anna gave her a look and smirked, winking.

“Your body says otherwise,” she rasped, and Elsa followed her gaze downwards to where she was exhibiting the same symptoms of cold that she’d noticed in Anna earlier. She tried to cover herself but Anna grabbed her arms and pulled her close, lazily kicking her legs to stay afloat. “Lemme warm you up,” she murmured, and Elsa felt as though she were drowning when Anna’s lips latched around her stiffened nipple.


	10. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you remember this?"

Elsa couldn’t respond, breathless as she was, frozen by the blue-green gaze that had trapped her in its sight. Anna’s fingers were inside of her, brushing against her walls, curling as though to catch Elsa’s nectar in the creases of her skin. Elsa’s eyes rolled upwards with the gyration of Anna’s hips against her, lips against her.

“How I used to fuck you?” This Anna whispered against her neck, breathing heat into her skin, “How you would beg for release?” A particularly enthusiastic thrust released Elsa’s breath in a strained gasp.

“Please,” Elsa begged, her voice hoarse, hushed, heavy with her need. Anna smiled and it was bright as her eyes were dark with lust. 

“Quiet now,” Anna cooed, increasing the pace of her fingers in and out of Elsa’s dripping core. “Wouldn’t want Aunt Ithun to hear, hm? Or the rest of the family?" 

Elsa could give no thought to her mother in this moment, to the reunion going on outside the closet door. All she could think of was her sweat, the smell of her and the pressing of her cousin inside, deeper and deeper until all she could do was whimper, wrap her arms around Anna’s neck and drill deep into her mouth with an eager, muffling tongue. 

"Have you missed me?” The question existed only in the breath between their lips and teeth, so close, so quiet. “Missed my fingers, my tongue? It’s been so long.”

Too long. Too long. Elsa chanted nothings against Anna’s lips and came too quickly,

“We’ll spend our time catching up. Getting close again."


	11. Can I Have It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don’t make me beg.”

Elsa looked up at this, her face screwed into a quizzical expression, nose scrunched against her face. A redheaded girl was leaning against her table, hip quirked and teal eyes blazing with as much confidence as her cocky posture was exuding. “Excuse me?”

“My friends made a bet with me that I couldn’t get your number and if I lose, the results will be… very embarrassing.” Her voice was still that high, lilting confidence even as she lowered it, but the confidence in her gaze had turned to panic. She sauntered closer to Elsa, into her space, but Elsa found she was far more amused than anxious.

“Oh?” Elsa looked down at her homework, flushing. Apparently she’d been noticed. She’d tried to be as unnoticeable as possible, but guessed being in a library prompted people’s minds and eyes to wander, desperate for a distraction from studying. This wasn’t something she’d expected. 

“Can you pretend to laugh?”

Elsa looked back up at the redhead, who was looking more and more anxious by the second. She forced a grin and giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Pink seemed to invade the girl’s cheeks. “S-sorry this is so awkward… I mean, not that you’re awkward, I’m awkward, you’re gorgeous— Uhhh, I, I mean…” Elsa released a very real giggle at that, crinkling her eyes and blinking up at the interloper. 

“Here,” Elsa said, tearing a sheet of paper and quickly scribbling down her phone number. She proffered it to the girl, but before she could reach out and take it Elsa held it away for a moment. “What’s your name?”

“O-oh, sorry; I’m, I’m Anna." 

Elsa handed the paper to Anna, smirking. Her face burned when their fingers brushed, sparking an electric charge throughout her body, but she ignored it in favor of grasping those fingers before the girl could pull away. “For the record,  _Anna_ ,” Elsa began, projecting confidence she didn’t exactly feel, “I would have given you my number even if you hadn’t asked me to play along.” 

"O-oh?” Anna squeaked, her freckles disappearing under the beet-red flush that overtook her face. 

“Mhmm." 

"I-I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Be sure that you do.” With that, Elsa let her go, watching her turn and stumble away, staring at the paper in her hands as she returned to a group of guys sitting at another table. They patted her on her back and laughed loudly, and Elsa grinned, turning back to her homework.

Her phone buzzed.

_What’s your name?_

Elsa smiled, her heart fluttering in her chest as she replied.

_Elsa._


	12. Teeth Bared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "anna gets super jealous and tries to confront elsa about it but then elsa just shoots her down listing off the people anna’s slept with or made out with and how it pales in comparison to what elsa’s doing because at least elsa acknowledges feelings and doesn’t shove it under sex and alcohol like anna does"

“So,” Anna drawled, grunting as she flopped down next to Elsa on the couch. “Saw you with Merida. You guys hook up?” She wasn’t quite able to keep the bite from her voice, and even though she was avoiding Elsa’s gaze her friend could see that her eyes were narrowed and her brows furrowed.

“Is that a problem?” Elsa retorted, crossing her arms. She wasn’t going to deal with Anna’s shit, not today.

“Only because she’s a huge fucking bitch,” Anna muttered, then turned her head towards Elsa and scowled. “Why were you hooking up with her anyway?” The  _“why didn’t you go home with me”_  hung hot between them, a bloated and angry promise of conflict.

“We are  _not_  doing this, Anna.”

“Oh yes we are,” Anna growled, then backtracked. “Not doing what? What is _this_ , exactly? Me calling you out on fucking that skank?” Elsa shot her a glare so cold Anna had to strain to hold back a shiver.

“You? Calling  _me_  out? Listen,  _Anna_ ,” Elsa sneered, standing up from the couch and walking away, “You aren’t going to "call me out” on anything, especially this. You screw who you want, I screw who I want, everything is fine and dandy, right?“

"Fuck that–”

“Kida? Aurora? Lottie?  _Rapunzel_? Yeah I bet Eugene was real happy about that –”

“Fuck you!”

 "I won’t give you the satisfaction.“


	13. Drop Dead Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why yes, I am as think as you drunk I am."

Anna giggled and Elsa rolled her eyes.

“I mean, as am drunk as thinking you are. You’re drunk. I’m drunk." 

"That’s quite obvious.” Elsa was not amused. She’d only let Anna out of her sight for… well, probably for about an hour, as bombarded as she was with princess and dukes and ambassadors. And Anna was not one to hold herself back at a ball. 

“C'mon Elsie!” Anna blurted with a hic, wrapping her arms around the Queen’s shoulders and swaying her hips in a way that was not at all tantalizing. “Let’s dance!” She wobbled back and forth a bit before resting her head on Elsa’s shoulder, her posture slumping.

“Anna, this is highly inappropriate –”

Elsa’s protests were met with snores. She rolled her eyes again and informed Kai that she would bring her sister to her room and return as soon as possible. She could use a break from the socialization in any case. Anna woke up enough to stumble unhelpfully down the halls, giggling and pulling at Elsa’s icy dress. “You’re so beautifuller, you’re, your majesticalness. Majesting. Majest – your highness.” Anna giggled and pulled Elsa close with surprising strength as they approached her door. “Thank you, for bringing me home, good sir…” she purred, leaning against the door and looking at Elsa through hooded eyes. 

“Yes, Anna,” Elsa said, exasperated, “let’s get you inside and in bed.”

“Woah there! Slow down partner!” Anna blurted, throwing her hands up and almost smacking Elsa in the face. “Aren’t, aren’t you gonna kiss me goodnight first! Haha.” Anna’s energy seemed to drop and she slumped again. Thinking she was asleep, Elsa wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her up. 

Anna’s head lolled and Elsa huffed, wishing that Anna hadn’t indulged quite so much. To the queen’s surprise her sister’s head snapped up and she stared at Elsa blearily, an unreadable emotion in her expression. “…Anna?” Elsa murmured, wondering what her sister was thinking.

Anna leaned forward and brushed her lips against Elsa’s. 

The queen dropped her.


	14. Cold Feet, Warm Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't tear the dress, Elsa.

“Oh, FU–”

“Quiet, Anna.”

Anna looked down over the poofy white skirt of her wedding dress, searching for her sister among a mountain of frill and spotting the lump that was probably her head, given the way it was bobbing. “That’s a bit difficult given that you’re oh my GOD–”

There was a chuckle under the mass of fabric and Elsa peeked out from underneath Anna’s monstrous crinoline. The effect of her smirk was somewhat ruined by trail of drool - and less innocent liquids - running down her chin. “Honestly,” she began, cheeks rosy as her tongue swiped along her lips in an attempt to clean herself, “If you can’t stop yowling, I’ll have to stop.”

“Elsa…” Anna whined, rolling her hips and hooking her leg around Elsa’s shoulder. Her sister resisted, however, merely raising an eyebrow, and Anna threw up her hands in exasperation. “Okay, okay! I’ll shut up, just don’t stop – please.”

Anna’s breath hitched when Elsa’s hand slid along the naked flesh of her inner thigh, soft despite the complete lack of hesitation as Elsa pushed it upwards, spreading Anna wide open and attacking her center. The redhead had to cover her mouth with her gloved hand, trying not to ruin the fabric as her hot breath left a dewy moisture along her palm.

“E-Elsa, the dress, be careful,” Anna moaned, her voice muffled and high as Elsa’s tongue wriggled inside her.

From what Anna could make out from Elsa speaking with a mouthful, the blonde promised not to tear it. 

After that Anna wasn’t sure if Elsa spoke at all, her mind flying high above her body in a blaze of ecstasy as her hips bucked and rolled against Elsa’s mouth, still sucking and licking and nibbling as furiously as when she started. She had no idea how long she stayed in that state, only that she blinked and Elsa was standing before her with a smug look on her face. Elsa tossed her braid over her shoulder and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

“I think I’ll keep these,” Elsa said, grinning and winking at her sister, Anna’s panties clutched in her fist.


	15. Plane and Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet and don't even know what hit them.

“Go over there.”

“I am not going over there.”

“Dude, it’s obvious you’re checking her out.”

“I am not checking her out, I am looking for my sister.”

“And looking at that girl’s ass.”

“Have you seen her hips? That is a woman.” Anna blinked and coughed awkwardly. “Er, I mean–” She glared at Kristoff, who had nearly fallen out of his chair for laughing so hard. “Shut up you dope. I’m not gonna try and pick up some chick at an airport coffee shop while I’m waiting for my sister. What kind of person do you think I am?”

Kristoff scowled playfully at Anna, mocking her pouted lip and furrowed brow. “Who said anything about picking her up?” His meaty hand nudged her towards the woman she was still staring at. “Just go talk to her while we’re waiting. Who knows how long it’ll take for her to unboard? The plane isn’t even supposed to be here for another, like,” he glanced at his watch and groaned, “two hours. I don’t know why you insisted on coming so early.”

Anna tried to contain herself and failed spectacularly, flailing at her friend and half-yelling over the nigh-constant crackle of the intercom. “Because Kristoff! Planes are unreliable! She could land early!”

“It could also be delayed,” he muttered, grinning at the glare she shot at him.

“Ugh. Why did I even bring you along?” Kristoff looked so affronted that Anna was startled into a gigglefit.

“Excuse me? You’re the one who said ‘ooh Kristoff what if she doesn’t like me, what if we can’t find each other, what if a team of ninja assassins hijack the airport and the only one who can stop them is my sister who has developed mutant powers because the family that adopted her did highly illegal and morally questionable experiments on her–”

“Oh god,” Anna moaned, hiding her reddening face in her hands, “I do not sound like that. Do I sound like that?”

“You totally do.”

“I do not.”

“You’re trying to change the subject.” Kristoff grinned as Anna wrinkled her nose and uncovered her face to stick out her tongue at him. “Now go chat up that woman. You know you want to.”

“Actually,” Anna began, ignoring Kristoff as he rolled his eyes, “I had succeeded in changing the subject. You’re the one who brought it back, you – you hipster.”

Infinite amusement rolled off her friend in droves, his smile as big and crooked as his nose. “I don’t think you actually know what that means.”

“Does anyone?”

“Doubt it. Now scoot!” He kicked the chair from underneath her and Anna squawked in protest, drawing the attention of several patrons, including the woman she’d been ogling. Anna flushed and grinned at the blonde beauty, attempting to turn her stumble into a swagger as she strutted over to the table that she occupied, nursing an overly expensive cup of swill in two pale, dainty hands.

“Hi there.”

The woman’s expression seemed more amused than annoyed, and Anna counted that as a plus. She’d talked through worse first impressions, and the little chuckle that the blonde covered up with her hand was adorable enough to make Anna’s clumsiness more than worth it. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Anna repeated, trying to circumvent the dreamy stare that she could feel coming on in the recesses of her eyeballs and snap out of the breathy awe that she was sinking into. She coughed. “Um, I already said that. Yeah. So…” she drawled, drawing out the ‘o’ until she could see confusion starting to brew on her conversation partner’s face. “Business or pleasure?” Anna blurted, attempting to seem nonchalant as she leaned against the rickety coffee-shop table and almost slipped off the sticky, stained surface.

“Pardon?” Amused went a step down the alphabet to bemused on Blondie’s face, and Anna scrambled to recover.

“Er. I meant, are you here on business, or vacation, or…”

There was a long moment when Blondie just stared at Anna, and Anna was sure she had screwed up royally and was about to be sent packing. “Oh, I’m sorry, I just got off a very long flight and I’m kind of slow on the uptake,” the woman said with a laugh. She bit her lip and Anna found it very difficult to take her eyes off of Blondie’s mouth. “Although it was a bit shorter than I expected, I’m kind of jet lagged.”

“Oh, uh, did you wanna be left alone, or…?” Anna grimaced; she’d probably been annoying the lady after all, she was just too polite to say so.

“No! No, no, you’re okay, I was getting kind of lonely, actually.” The woman waved to the free seat in front of her, and Anna quickly accepted the invitation and sat down. “You asked me a question, didn’t you?” Blondie wrung her hands, looking harried, and gave Anna a crooked, self-depreciating smirk. “Sorry, I’m such a mess.”

Anna quirked an eyebrow, looking up and down at Blondie, whose knee length black skirt and fancy looking blouse had nary a wrinkle and whose braid lay immaculately over her shoulder, not a hair out of place. “If this is you as a mess, I don’t think my brain could process you looking perfect.” A red tinge brushed over Blondie’s cheeks and Anna sputtered. “I mean, sorry if that was awkward, it’s just, I’m awkward, you’re gorgeous – wait, what? I mean, you look perfect to me, so, it’s hard to imagine what you consider to be – you know what? I’m going to shut up now.”

“Thank you.” A giggle was a giggle no matter if the woman was laughing at Anna as opposed to laughing with her, which must have been the case because Anna was not laughing. In any case it was cute as all get out and Anna found herself matching blushes with her companion.

“N-nah, it was nothing, just telling the truth.” Anna cleared her throat and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, looking down at the tabletop. “I mean, I tend to just blurt out what I’m thinking, no need to thank me.” She fiddled with an empty sugar packet in front of her and glanced back up at Blondie, grimacing. “Not that I’m trying to be rude! You’re welcome! In fact, thank you for thanking me!”

Anna stilled when she felt Blondie’s palm brush over the back of her hands. “It’s okay.”

Just like that, Anna’s overactive brain shut down and her fidgeting calmed. Blondie’s hand was cool to the touch and had somehow relaxed Anna’s thudding heartbeat, although she could feel her face heat up even more. “Thanks.” Anna squeezed the woman’s hand and smiled at her, grinning wider when she smiled back.

“And, I’m not really sure.”

Huh? “Huh?” Anna grunted. She probably sounded like an idiot, but she had definitely missed part of the conversation.

Blondie bit her lip and pulled her hand away, to Anna’s silent protest. “You asked if I was here on business or vacation, and… I’m not really sure. I’m meeting someone. For the first time.” Her hands pulled along her braid. She seemed slightly nervous. Anna grinned reassuringly and leaned forward over the table.

“Hey, sometimes you don’t really know what something will be like until it happens. It’s okay to be a little unsure.” Anna paused, hesitant to say something inappropriate but dying to know. “Is it a, erm, a special someone? A, heh, a potential suitor or something?”

Blondie shook her head and Anna’s insides suddenly felt like air. “No, definitely not. Not that kind of a thing, no.”

“Oh,” Anna said, leaving off the ‘cool’ or ‘awesome’ that she was tempted to tack on. “And hey, it’s kind of a coincidence,” she added, cupping her chin as she leaned her elbow on the table.

“Hm?”

“I’m meeting someone too. For the first time. Heh, It’s funny, I was kinda supposed to meet my long lost sister here. We were separated when our parents died, adopted out to different families. Her to Sweden, me to America of all places. We were born in Norway.” Anna chuckled and shook her head. “But, you figure that only happens in stories, right? Yet this is real life for me.” Her smile fell and she started drawing random shapes on the table with her free hand. “I haven’t seen her yet though…I hope she’s still coming.”

The woman froze, her hands wrapped tightly around her braid. “O-oh really? Wow. I, I hope that you get to meet her soon.”

“Me too…” Not wanting to fall into a funk and bum out Blondie, who seemed to be growing uncomfortable as Anna deflated, she changed the subject to something Anna had been dumb enough to skip when first approaching the woman. “Oh! I’m, heh, I totally forgot – I’m Anna.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I’m, erm, I’m Elsa.”

“Oh.” Anna chuckled and rested her hand against her cheek. “What a coincidence, my sister’s name is Elsa!”

“Oh, r-really?”

“I mean, her real name is Elisabeth, but she goes by Elsa now. That’s so funny!”

“Y-yeah.”


	16. Pick Up Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I keep picking up boring men who literally just want to cuddle. How am I this bad at getting sex?"

Elsa looked at her poor friend with a mixture of amusement and pity.

“I thought after Hans you didn’t want douchebags who were only after sex anymore.”

Anna huffed and blew a chunk of hair out of her face, wrinkling her nose at the thought of the sideburn'ed scoundrel. “I didn’t! I _don’t_. It’s just…”

“Just the guys who aren’t Hans-like want to take things slow,  treat you respectfully, and be in a relationship?”

“Yeah! And all I want is to climb on top and ride them like I’m in a rodeo!” She sobbed into her nutella milkshake, “50 Cent is the only one who understands me!”

Elsa resisted the urge to snort and instead spooned a bit of her own chocolate chip choco fudge shake with brownie bits into her mouth.

…Hey, she had gone to the gym that morning, don’t judge.

“Are you sure you’re not, um, putting out a vibe that says ‘let’s cuddle and play footsie’?”

The sigh Anna heaved was so put-upon that it reached around into ridiculous and this time Elsa  _did_  laugh at her.

“What? Do I have to start just straight up, full-on  _seducing_  people in public? I’ve already had one public indecency charge brought against me, and that was more than enough.”

Elsa chuckled and ate up another spoonful of her delicious treat. “I can hardly imagine.”

“Wait, what?” Anna gave her the stink eye and leaned forward. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Uh. “Uh, well. I just meant, I can’t really imagine what it would be like, that is, how  _you_  would seduce someone.”

Elsa posited that she had, in fact, said a few dumb things in her life. That, possibly, those dumb things had led to what some would call veritable disaster. But never before now had she said something to cause Anna’s face to twist into determination and then – well, _something else_.

Something - not that she would dare admit this aloud -  _sexy_.

“Oh  _really_?” Anna growled, her voice turning lower and smokier than Elsa had ever heard it.

Oh.  _Shit_.


	17. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff's dozing off while Anna jabbers on.

“So,  me and Elsa were building a snowman today and…”

Kristoff began to zone out. He didn’t mean to, he really didn’t, but Anna’s talks about her and her sister tended to go on and on until it just sounded like the excited buzz of a bee on a summer’s day.

“– suddenly she slipped, and you know how graceful she is, so it was a total surprise –”

He could probably fall asleep listening to Anna compliment Elsa in between bouts of anecdotes about clumsiness and snowball fights.

“–and her lips were so  _soft_  which I mean,  _duh_ , cuz, you know, the rest of her is too –”

He felt a snore building up in his chest, ready to rumble its way out of his nose. He concentrated on the itch on the sole of his left foot in order to keep from falling completely asleep, and kept nodding on occasion.

“–  _in love_  with her, not just like, I loved her like a sister, which I totally do still but it’s –”

It was warm, he was comfortable, and even with half lidded eyes he could see how cute Anna was being. Life was good.

“–And anyway, I would be enternally greatful to you if you would?”

Kristoff grunted, and apparently Anna took this as approval. She squealed and threw her arms around him in a big hug, which he returned, a little surprised at her enthusiasm. “Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you_! ”

 "Uh, no problem?“ A little more awake, Kristoff tried to remember exactly what it was he agreed to.

“I can’t wait to tell Elsa! Thanks again Kristoff! Gotta go!”

And she was off.

Kristoff scratched his head at the sight of her retreating figure, shrugged, then settled back into the pile of hay he’d been resting on before the puppy princess had burst in on his nap. He’d find out sooner or later.


	18. Crying's Not For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and elsa share a class and once its over anna tries to ask elsa out but she freaks out and leaves, leaving something behind. Elsa tries to catch up to return it, feelings occur and there is kissing in the rain.

“Wait!” 

Anna kept walking, feeling foolish as the soft rain pelted her face, but too scared to stop now.

“Anna, please! Wait up!” 

She’d blown it. She had talked herself up to Kristoff and Hans, sure she’d be able to sweep Elsa off her feet with some stupid pick up line, but – standing face to face with Elsa, who was gorgeous and smart and pretty much perfect, Anna realized what an idiot she’d been. She had no chance.

“Dammit, Anna, you _know_ I can’t run in heels!” 

Stopping and letting out a small laugh, Anna turned, watching as Elsa high stepped in order to catch up to her. “I’ll never understand why you dress up just for class,” she called back, shoving her hands into the pocket of her hoodie. Her toes wiggled in her canvas shoes, not faring much better in the rain. Her socks would probably be soaked by the time she got back to her dorm. 

“I like to look nice,” Elsa said, defensive as she stopped in front of Anna, breathing hard. “ _I_ don’t understand why you suddenly ran off with a mumbled goodbye, not even stopping to pick up your phone when you dropped it.”

Anna panicked a second, patting each of her pants pockets and groaning when she recognized the phone in Elsa’s hands. “Thanks,” she grunted, embarrassed, and reached for the cell. Elsa held it away from her and stepped closer so that they were mere inches apart. Anna tried to step back but Elsa only followed her, keeping them close. 

“Why did you run away?” Elsa murmured, slipping Anna’s phone into the pocket of her pea coat to keep the rain off of it.

“Come on, Elsa, give it back,” Anna demanded, exasperated. Elsa made no move to retrieve the phone and Anna groaned, rolling her eyes. “Are you really going to make me take it back from you?”

“Why did you run away?” Elsa repeated, stubborn and stiff. She really was going to make Anna take it. Anna reached for her pocket but Elsa grabbed Anna’s wrist and stared at her, her bright blue gaze unwavering. Anna’s eyes dropped to their hands and she tugged away from Elsa’s hold. Elsa didn’t resist, letting her hand drop to her side while Anna’s lifted to cover her face.

“I was embarrassed.” Anna muttered. “I… I wanted to ask you out, but I couldn’t do it.” 

“I see.” 

Anna’s stomach flipped at the flat tone of Elsa’s voice. “So, thanks for chasing me down. Can I please have my phone back?” 

“Sure.”

Anna looked up and watched as Elsa pulled her phone out and held it in front of her, waiting for Anna to take it. Her face was unreadable, but Anna knew she really had blown it. She should have just made something up. Sighing, Anna grabbed her phone, but before she could retract her hand, Elsa grabbed it again and yanked her close, pressing her lips against Anna’s in a passionate, yet relatively chaste, kiss.

“Anna,” Elsa breathed, blinking as the rain caught in her eyelashes, “will you go out with me?”  


	19. Rub Me Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa giving Anna a massage.

“You know, you’d think I’d have gotten a massage before with how active I am, but nope, never had one! I really appreciate you offering by the way, because I’ve been  _super_ tense lately and I just don’t know why. I don’t really  _seem_ tense, do I? I’m a pretty laid back person, when it comes down to it, but I’ve been really, uh, anxious lately.”

The way Anna’s shoulders stiffened when Elsa laid her hands on them belied a bit of her jabbering. “Has anything changed recently?” Elsa asked, her voice soft and soothing. She frowned when it did nothing to relax Anna’s tensed muscles. 

“Um.” Anna chewed her lip and looked down out her lap, fiddling with her hands. “Well, whenever I’m around… a certain person, I just. I get  _weird_.” 

“Weirder than you normally are?” Elsa joked, and sighed with relief when Anna’s muscled loosened slightly as she laughed. 

“Yeah… It’s hard to imagine, huh?” Anna took a deep breath and Elsa smiled, digging her thumbs into the spot between Anna’s shoulder blades. “But it’s hard to act normal around… them.”

The notable pauses and neutral pronouns didn’t go unnoticed, but Elsa knew better than to point them out. “Why do you think that is?” She tried to keep her voice neutral and calm, and Anna would have noticed if she let her hands tremble even a little.

“I think…” Anna sighed again, her shoulders slumping as Elsa’s hands worked over them. “I think it’s because I’m in love with you.” Elsa stilled and Anna’s spine when ramrod straight. “Them! In love with them!” 


	20. Our Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask for an mAU prompt with Anna purposely making Elsa jealous?

Elsa upended her glass and filled it with a bitter laugh. She hadn’t planned on getting any more than tipsy tonight, but that was before her eyes followed Anna - in that short,  _tight_  dress, black as shadow and nearly as sheer - prowling around the dance floor.

A snarl curled up her lip when Anna found herself a man to pant after her, drew him in with a crooked finger and a wink. Was it the alcohol that made Elsa’s eyes swim? That churned in her stomach when Anna let that slimy prick’s hands grab her hips?

Her scowl deepened when a slow thumping rhythm beat out from the speakers, accompanied by lilting vocals. The lights changed, dimming, with strobes popping in and out of existence to the pulse of the song. The intermittent flashes of light and darkness disguised some of their movements, but not enough of them, and somehow that made it worse.  

> _Baby grind on me_

“I don’t dance,” she had said. No; she didn’t dance. She only sat and squirmed and watched, something ugly and slick and _burning_ crawling over her skin.  

> _Relax your mind, take your time on me_

The worst thing was, despite it all, Anna still looked fucking gorgeous. Her hair cascaded over her bare shoulders like liquid fire, and her eyes glittered in the dark, and her long, dark lashes fluttered over her cheeks. The man behind her might as well have been as faceless as he was nameless. Elsa could only stare at Anna as she swayed and swerved to the music, tossing her hair over her shoulder to bare her neck and dragging her fingers over the back of the hands that now cupped her stomach.

> _Let me get deeper shorty, ride on me_
> 
> _Now come and sex me till your body gets weak_

The clacking of her heels echoed in Elsa’s ears, the music and quick spitting of the lyrics tapping in time with her steps. By the time the chorus crooned out from the speakers again she was standing inches from Anna, one hand on the hip the man hadn’t claimed and one leg between Anna’s thighs. A gasp tickled her ears and Elsa responded with a grim smirk, ignoring the deep “Well hey there” from the idiot behind Anna. Neither of them were here for him. Two gazes locked, one narrowed and one wide, and Elsa licked her lips, bringing herself even closer as they danced.

> _Starin’ in yo eyes_
> 
> _‘Bout to lick them thighs_
> 
> _Got you hypnotized_
> 
> _Do you feel the vibe?_

Their bodies shifted against one another in a slow grind, and Elsa could feel Anna’s desperate breath panting against her neck.  Another shift and their faces were a hand’s breadth apart, cycling air between their lips. A slight push from behind had them meeting in a torrid, harsh chafe of skin and saliva, their mouths open, their tongues flicking and writhing against each other in a tawdry reflection of their bodies.

“Fuck.” The curse was more musical than the song that still throbbed throughout the club and into their bodies. Elsa felt it in her mouth, desperate and mewling. She stumbled back and Anna followed, leaving behind their clueless dance mate in favor of retreating from the dance floor. Eager hands tugged Elsa’s jacket open then slid underneath it, tickling Elsa’s sides over her thin dress. She wanted to feel them against her bare skin, but grabbed Anna’s wrists to halt her sloppy groping.

“No one but me should touch you like that.” A warning, growled out like an animal. Elsa wanted to blame the alcohol for the burning in her chest, but Anna’s sly smirk stoked the fire, and she knew it was her own damn feelings.

“Then want me more than just when it suits you,” Anna hissed, her eyes flickering. Yanking her close, Elsa brushed her hand down Anna’s back and leaned to press her lips against Anna’s throat.

“I never stop wanting you.”

Anna couldn’t keep herself from trembling as the rasp of Elsa’s whisper washed over her skin. The touch of Elsa’s fingertips dug into the curve of her backside with a rough promise. In the quiet of the moment, Anna noticed the instrumental section of the song fading into the next selection - fast and thudding like her heart beat. She swallowed hard and bit her lip, casting her gaze to the side to avoid Elsa’s burning blue eyes. “Song’s over,” she said, voice hollow and weak. “You missed your chance.”

“With you, the song’s never over.” Laughing when Anna’s nose scrunched in distaste, Elsa tapped her finger against Anna’s chin. When Anna turned her head to look at Elsa again, Elsa shot her a wicked smile. “Why don’t we listen to it again? In the car…” the suggestion came as a low purr, “The living room,” Elsa nipped Anna’s lip, “The bedroom?”

Anna sucked in a sharp breath and shivered in Elsa’s hold, her exhale puffing out of her mouth as a helpless whimper. Elsa hummed low in her throat.

“Sounds like we’ll need more than one song.“


	21. Just Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Elsa acting like lovebirds and driving their friends nuts

Their faces were inches apart, and Elsa could feel every inch of Anna’s body that brushed against her own. Anna’s eyes twinkled with mirth and love and the blue-green of the ocean under sunlight, and her hand was warm against Elsa’s cheek as she cupped it, caressing Elsa’s face with her thumb. Elsa’s arm wrapped around Anna’s waist as she wriggled in Elsa’s lap, giggling and sighing when Elsa’s mouth quirked into a goofy smile.

“Gods, you are so amazingly beautiful,” Elsa breathed, and Anna’s gaze dropped to Elsa’s lips, her neck flushing. “I could stare at you all day.”

“I’d like to do more than just stare,” Anna murmured, and Elsa’s blush rivaled the pink of Anna’s lips as she leaned closer.

“Oh  _god_ ,” Kristoff groaned, gagging and covering his eyes. “Please. I’m trying to eat here.” 

“What happened to being cute and shy and unsure of each other’s feelings?” Rapunzel complained, throwing a napkin at the lovebirds. “Why can’t we go back to that?” 

Anna ignored them and planted light kisses on Elsa’s lips and face as Elsa turned to raise an eyebrow, grinning at the hecklers. “You were the ones raising a stink about how we needed to get a clue and shack up already.” 

Anna whispered something in Elsa’s ear before nipping it and Elsa swallowed, her grin faltering as she bit her lip. 

“Get a room!” Eugene crowed, and Rapunzel and Kristoff followed suit, pretending to be sick and booing. Anna granted them a sly smile and a sidelong glance and slid her hand up Elsa’s side.

“I think we will, won’t we Elsa?” She hopped from Elsa’s lap and slipped her finger into a belt loop on Elsa’s jeans, tugging her to her feet and walking away from the table, switching her hips as she want. Elsa let herself be led away, her face eager. 

“Well, we won’t see them for an hour,” Kristoff grumbled. He looked over to see Eugene and Rapunzel sneaking away to their own room. “Hey! You guys are as bad as the lesbians!” It was futile to yell after them. Sighing, Kristoff looked under the table. “At least we have each other, right boy?” Sven huffed and lifted his head from his paws, giving Kristoff a skeptical look. “Not like that!”


End file.
